


Olhares

by Yuki_Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kirkland/pseuds/Yuki_Kirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple have that look that means the world to them. These are some of the many that happened between Alfred and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Number One

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I wrote this. It was posted first in portuguese - my first lenguage - on FF.net, the in english; now I've decided to pos it here.
> 
> As for the title: Olhares in portuguese means "Looks", as in "Looking in someone's eyes". I decided to leave in its original lenguage because I like it better like that.
> 
> That being said, enjoy it.

The first time that they saw each other wasn't as important as some books make you think it is. It wasn't an instantaneous connection, or a deep feeling of coming back home. It was just… Normal. Like when you are walking o the street and see someone at a glance. It doesn't make any difference. But this is an important part of the story, so I'll have to tell it.  


_____*_____

That was a particularly cold morning in the middle of July, the ones that make you want to stay at home under the covers, drinking a cup of hot chocolate and reading a good book. Unfortunately, to Arthur Kirkland, this wasn't going to be possible.

Only a couple weeks ago, the Kirkland Family – Consisting in Arthur's father, mother and four siblings, alongside himself, of course – had moved from London to Manhattan. The change was because of Mr. Patrick Kirkland's job, which gave him not only a change of country but also a higher pay check, the only thing to compensate all the bother.

If it depended on Arthur, he would have stayed in England living whit his sweet Granny, but his mum refused to let him stay with the "crazy mother-in-law". Well, it wasn't Catherine Kirkland's fault if her older son's wife couldn't see magic creatures like the rest of the family. Truthfully, she knew that the girl would be a problem when she came to her house praising her garden but not saying a word about the fairies working on it.

But I'm missing the point. I'm sorry, where was I? Oh, yes…

In the end, Arthur had to move out of his home city and go to a place he hoped he would never had to set his foot on in his life.

Like I said before, Arthur wasn't in home warming up with a cup of hot chocolate – or in his case, a cup of hot tea. Our dear blond was wandering around the streets, looking for a bookshop that worth it. Of course he was freezing, but it was better than have to unpack all the stuff which came in the move. And considering that all that was his was in its rightful place, it was better freeze outside than being a slave inside.

When he was standing in the sidewalk, waiting to cross the street, that's when it happened. With eyes wandering through the window of a Starbucks, Arthur captured the movement of a bomber jacket. Looking up, he saw a young and tall blond, with the skin a little tan. But he couldn't see the boy's face, since he was standing sideways. This didn't last for long.

In said coffee shop, Alfred F. Jones felt an itching, like somebody was calling his name. That's why he looked through the window to the wet street, where he saw a little yellow dot in the middle of a gray ocean.

It lasted not even five seconds. Green and Blue met and mismatched like it was nothing at all. And in the occasion, it wasn't. Each one of them was just one more in the crowd.

That's why Alfred turned around to keep talking to his friend, and Arthur finally could and follow to his oh-so-dreamt bookshop. By this point, both had already forgotten about each other. It was the normal to happen. And that's how it was.

What they didn't know is that they would be like the world to each other. And, differently from this first look, it would be infinitely unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first of nine chapters. Let me know if you like it.
> 
> The nex will come probably next wednesday so see you then.


	2. Number Two

The second time they saw each other was after over a month, and was pretty embarrassing, to say the least.

Well, see. In Manhattan there was a school called Hetalia High School (pretty original, hun?). It was a boarding school really prestigious which accepted students from all over the world. It happens that Alfred Foster Jones studied in this school since Freshman Year, going now to his third year in the institution.

When he arrived at the dormitory and knew he was going to share the room with an Arthur Kirkland, Alfred just could think of go out and play football – the American type of football – with some other boys that had also arrived. So, all he did was open the door, throw his cases in bed and go out, without forgetting to lock the door.

After more or less two hours running and rolling in the ground, Alfred finally came back to his dorm and decided that taking a shower wouldn't be that bad. And that's why the second look was embarrassing.

.

Being a 17 years old boy that moved during vacations, Arthur had to enroll in a new school. Of course, the chosen place was the Hetalia High School.

The first day of school was actually the day for the students to come, settle in their dorms and attend to a boring lecture from the principal. Or at least pretend to.

So, after leaving the school office where he got all the information and necessary material, Arthur started wandering around the school, in hopes of finding the dormitories without much problem.

Finally finding the room 23B, the blond got in and realized that his new roommate had already chosen one of the beds. He decided to start to put his things in the right place since, unlike Alfred, he preferred that everything was in its place before doing anything else. Why? I don't know. Maybe the English education he had; or maybe Arthur was just that paranoid. I think we'll never know…

Anyway, Alfred didn't know his roommate had already arrived. That's why he decided it was a good idea to walk out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his hips. What happened is that when he saw the other boy in the room he thought was empty, Alfred took a step back and slipped on his own shirt on the floor, falling to the ground. Unfortunately, the towel didn't want to share the same destiny and ended up falling off of the poor boy's waist, landing gentle and easily somewhere safe.

And that's how the second look occurred. Alfred on the floor, naked and ashamed while Arthur tried to decide if he should help the other stand up or avoid more embarrassment and just turn around. In this indecision, they kept looking at each other for at least a whole minute till Alfred decide to stand up and, blushing like a mad man, take the towel of the ground and wrapping it again, so he could introduce himself to the person in front of him.

Pretty impressive for a second time, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are quite short, but they will be a little bit longer as times goes by.
> 
> Nex chapter: Valentine's Day
> 
> See you then.


	3. Number 462

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry, I know I said I was going to post every wednesday, but yesterday I was really busy and didn't have the time. But the chapter is here now.
> 
> Anyway, there's something I have to explain. 'Till now, I've posted looks one and two, but in this chapter the number will grow a lot bigger. I have a reason for this.
> 
> This looks are not like the ones when you see someone and then five seconds after you look at them again. My looks are the ones that mean something. Like when you really see someone and feel like something is meant to be. That kind of look.
> 
> I had to explain this because when I was writing, my cousin asked me why the number of looks was so big. So I was thinking that you guys could have the same doubt.
> 
> And another thing. I know that there are some mistakes in the fic. Mistakes that current me is very pissed about. But current me also don't have the time to edit everything. So, until I do have the time to edit everything to be the way is supposed to, we have to stick with past me mistakes. Be kind to her. She wasn't that good, but she was still learning, and trying. Of course, you're all welcome to point those mistakes to me and I will do my best to try and fix them.
> 
> Enjoy it.

After their second first meet – even though they didn't know it was the second – Alfred and Arthur decided to forget the embarrassment and pretend they met the same way everybody else does. Boring, I know. But humans are like this when it comes to "things that shouldn't have happened but did."

Anyway, both of them carried their student life, which means homework, classes, some parties and, what couldn't be left out, friends.

Being the kind of guy that doesn't socialize that easily, Arthur thought that he would be lucky if there was someone he could call an acquaintance. Clearly, he wasn't expecting to know someone like Alfred. In a period of two months, the green-eyed blond could say he was fiends of at least five people – Kiku, Elizabetha and Matthew being the closest ones – relatively friendly with more eight – the Bad Touch Trio weren't that bad. Sometimes – and of course, now he had a best friend.

Alfred and Arthur did everything together, from homework to a tour in the city when they were allowed to leave school grounds. Because of this, Arthur now knew Manhattan like any other person that was born and raised there. That being said, of course he would have a favorite place in the island, and it would be the top of the Empire State. A little bit cliché, but still true.

And it was in that exact place that happened look number 462.

It was a pleasant Saturday, with a warm sun and a gentle breeze. It could be a normal Saturday, if it wasn't for the fact that the calendar marked February 14th. Also known as Valentine's Day.

Don't get me wrong, Arthur wasn't the kind of guy who hates Valentine's Day. He just rather leave the celebration to the people in love. So, hoping to not be bothered, he went to the top of said building and stood there, contemplating the view.

That is, until someone come in and resolve he was not okay alone. More precisely, Alfred does.

He came with his noisy way and exaggerated movements. After Arthur realized he wasn't going away so soon, he surrendered and they started to talk about nothing and everything. It didn't matter, as long as they were together.

More or less two hours after, they realized it was time to go home. They were already going to the elevator when Alfred called Arthur and gave him a white box 15x15cm tied with a bright red ribbon. Receiving a questioning look, he just said:

-I thought it was appropriated, taking into account today. Happy Valentine's Day, Artie!

And took the elevator, not even waiting for the smaller one. Still confused with the present, Arthur pulled the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, there were twelve bonbons of milk chocolate and, in the center of the box, a champagne-colored rose.

Touched by the gesture, Arthur closed the box and finally went home, a silly smile on his face all the way.

 

Little things like this sure can change the course of a friendship, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know is small, but it has to be this way to things work. And I have to say, next chapter is my favorite, so if I were you I would be looking forward to it.
> 
> See you then.


	4. Number 657

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm late. Again. But in my defense, it was a school thing keeping me from posting, so it's understandable. I think.
> 
> Without realising, I made this a late birthday present for Arthur, which was less than a week ago. Happy Birthday Artie!.
> 
> Enjoy.

The 657º look happened right after the first kiss. And, really, it couldn't be more perfect.

It was 23rd April, which meant Arthur's eighteenth birthday. In spite of that, it was also a Tuesday, so they had to go to classes and couldn't go out to celebrate. Or that was what Arthur thought.

He woke up to the sound of the alarm and, like always, with his eyes still closed he hit the bloody machine to turn it off. Five minutes later, he got courage enough to open his eyes and realize he was alone in the room. And that left him surprised.

In general, Arthur would wake up, take a shower, get dressed and then Alfred would wake up. It seems that this time it was going to be different… So, trying to keep up to his routine, Arthur went to the shower and spent at least fifteen minutes enjoying the hot water until he got out and put the uniform – the whole uniform, not that hideous thing with the shirt opened and loose tie that some people used.

Looking around to see if he didn't forget anything, Arthur saw for the first time the white rose lying beside a note on his study table.

This became an habit. The roses, I mean. Since Valentine's Day, Alfred every once in a while would show up with one of these flowers and give it to Arthur, with no reason at all. It was a little bit weird, but he liked it anyway.

He walked to the table and took the rose carefully, putting it in the vase with the others and then started to read the note, where Alfred's rushed letter said:

_"Good Morning, Sunshine._  
And Happy Birthday, Artie!  
Sorry for not being there and talk to you face to face,  
but I had to wake up early to prepare your surprise.  
But I also wanted to be the first one to talk to you, so I  
decided the note was a good solution.  
You are always saying how much you like this kind of things, right?  
Well, anyway, I hope you have a good morning.  
Now, go have your coffee-hun, tea.  
They are waiting for you.  
XOXO  
Al." 

Well, it seems that Alfred was really putting some effort in it, huh?

Even though it was weird, Arthur decided to obey the note (?) and go have his breakfast. Well, if he thought this was going to end with just one note, he was pretty much wrong.

Seeing as HHS was a boarding school, all the food was served in the cafeteria. In general, they had the option to choose between two kinds of bread, two kinds of cake, two options of fruit, milk, coffee or juice.

So we can say that Arthur was really surprised when he was in the line – hearing some "Happy Birthday's" in the way – the cook herself handed him a tray with something different from what the other people had. After getting a smile from said cook, the blond went to sit at his table, where some of his friends were already.

After sitting and hearing a chorus of "Happy Birthday Arthur!” he paid attention in what would he eat. Two toasts with honey, a scone, one chocolate cookie, some strawberries and a cup of… was that Earl Grey? Yes, it was. But, how?

On the tray, was also another note and a rose, yellow this time. Opening the paper, he read:

_"Artie,_  
I hope your breakfast pleases you.  
It took a little time to convince the right people to  
let me break the rules, but since it was only this time…  
Enjoy your meal.  
XOXO  
Al." 

And this wasn't the last one. Throughout the day, some people would approach him just to give him a note and a rose.

In the first period, it was professor Annelise, with a pink rose and a note saying just:

_"Have a nice day.  
XOXO  
Al."_

In the break between second and third period was a freshman girl, with a purple rose and the note.

_"Have I ever said how much I like to hear you accent? I'm missing it now…  
XOXO  
Al."_

During lunch – which was also different from what other people had – Kiku gave him a hybrid tea rose.

_"Your surprise is almost ready, Artie!  
XOXO  
Al." ___

And in PE, it was Feliciano that gave him the bluish rose and the note saying:

_"You know, I've never realized before but…_  
Your legs are pretty hot.  
XD  
Al." 

Which made him blush for at least ten minutes, of shame or anger we don't know.

But what made Arthur intrigued was the fact that he didn't see Alfred the whole day. They had in common three or four periods, so this meant he was missing classes too. What the bloody hell was he planning?

Arthur finally came back to his room a changed the uniform for a more casual clothing. So he sat on his bed and kept reading the book he left under his pillow last night. And that way, he ended up in his particular world.

That is, till more or less 1h30min later, when someone knocked on his door. He got up and opened it, seeing himself in an empty hallway. Then he looked down and saw another rose, a dark pink color this time. And, of course, a note with it.

_"Guess by now you're probably tired of this game, huh?_  
Don't worry. This is the last one.  
Meet me at the rooftop. Your surprise is there.  
I'm waiting for you.  
Alfred." 

Curious to know what the surprise was, Arthur left the room, remembering to lock the door, and continued until the end of the corridor, where was a door to the stairs, which he didn't think twice to go up.

Finally he arrived at the door to the top and opened it with no noise. It was already night time up there. The spring wind was refreshing after so much time inside his room. And standing there was Alfred, holding a bouquet of red roses.

In the end, the surprise was a night picnic, with bunches of foods that the school wasn't supposed to have, but were Arthur's favorite.

They stayed there for hours and hours and when were almost midnight, Alfred put a candle in one of the cupcakes and started to sing happy birthday to a blushing Arthur.

-Make a wish, Artie…

Closing his eyes, he wished from the bottom of his heart and blew the candle, hoping, praying for his wish to come true.

Before he could open his eyes again, he felt something warm and soft against his mouth, and was with a little shock that he realized it were Alfred's lips.

It wasn't a long kiss. I wasn't even a kiss per se. It was a caress with the lips, but it was important for them. Because was the first of the many to follow.

Opening their eyes, they stared at each other for a couple of minutes, until Arthur said:

-It seems like wished come true pretty quickly, nowadays.

They were there together for some time, until it was hard to stay awake. The whole way to the room, they were holding hands.


	5. Number 6132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is really short but really sweet too.
> 
> Enjoy it.

More than five years have already passed. You may think it's a lot but, for me, is as quick as turning the page of a book. So fast, and yet so much happens…

That was a pleasant morning, a gentle sunshine coming through the curtains at the window. Inside one of the rooms, Arthur – a little bit older than what we are used to – was walking back and forth in an attempt to stay calm. It wasn't working.

Elizabetha enters the room and smile, realizing the state of her friend. She comes close to him, holds his hands and says in a gentle voice:

-Take a deep breath, Art. You just have to breathe.

-I can't. It seems like there's a knot in my lungs keeping me from pulling the air.

Laughing at her friend's silliness, she squeezes his hands and says:

-It's time.

With shaking legs, Arthur follows the woman out of the room towards the garden, where a lot of people were waiting.

On the ground, something like a path made of wood was standing on his way. The chairs on each side were white and also made of wood, but everybody was standing up to look at him. The cherry trees were in full bloom and giving out a sweet smell, but not a nauseous one. And there, standing on the other side of the path, was Alfred.

By this point, I think everyone have already guessed what was the occasion, right?

It was a beautiful ceremony, the highlight being the vows, which represented the promise of a happy life. When they put the wedding rings, it seemed like a new world was opening for them. And after hearing the last words of the minister, they looked into each other's eyes and realized they were like mirrors. Not because they could see themselves in each other's eyes, but because they could see the same feeling of, finally, being complete.

6.132. The first look as married.


	6. Number 6356

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here!

After that day, they moved to a comfy house with a big garden in Virginia. By this point in life, Arthur was teaching History in a local school and Alfred was a relatively known and extremely competent architect. Aside from some discussions, they were living a happy life in their new home. And life was like that until a certain afternoon, after Arthur got home.

Doing the same he always did since he moved to that house, Arthur arrived, left his keys on the table beside the door, dropped the suitcase in some place that it doesn't matter now and went to the kitchen, intending to boils some water to make a cup of tea, but he didn't get to complete his action because of a little detail: there was a fluffy monster on his couch.

Okay, maybe not a monster, but sure as hell looked like one. It had a beige fur, but the tail (that **_was_** a tail, right?) and the fur around the neck was black. It was looking at Arthur with the head slightly inclined, as if asking what was he doing there, when it was supposed to be the other way around. The creature opened its mouth (?) and when Arthur thought some kind of terrible sound would come out of there, he heard…

_Meow_

…A cat. The little monster sitting on his couch was a bloody cat.

Now, why was there a cat in his house? Well, there was only one person able to answer this question. And that person responded by the name of…

-Alfred Foster Jones-Kirkland, get your bloody fat arse here right now!

Even though he was waiting for his dear husband's yell, Alfred couldn't help but run towards the living room, momentarily forgetting there were stairs in the way, so he had to do some maneuvers to try to avoid falling. Finally he got to the living room, after tripping at least three times, and stopped in front of Arthur, smiling like an idiot.

-Hey Babe. Had a nice day?

-Don't try to pretend, Alfred. What is this thing in my couch?

-Oh, Art, don't call him a thing. - Mumbled Alfred while picking up the cat and rubbing his cheek on the cat's head. – He's a part of the family now.

-I beg your pardon?

-Arthur, meet Hurricane. – And pushed the cat to his face, without letting go of it.

-Meow.

-Alfred, what do you have in your head to bring home a cat?

-I couldn't help it. He was there, standing, looking at me, begging me to bring him home with me.

-So does it mean that you're taking orders from a cat now? - Asked him with sarcasm.

-No, but look at him. I dare you to look in his eyes and say no. – He said still holding the cat close to Arthur. But Arthur wasn't looking exactly at the cat. He was looking at Alfred. He wasn't using his glasses, so his eyes seemed bluer than ever, and they were shining with the prospect of having a pet. He also looked younger, more innocent. Simply… Beautiful.

Obviously, Arthur couldn't resist look 6.356.

-It better stay away from my roses. – Said him sulking and went to the kitchen, very aware of the face of kid-that-knew-Christmas-came-early Alfred was making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I really like this chapter. Not as much as I like chapter 4, or the last chapter, for that matter, but let's say this is my third favorite.
> 
> See you then.


	7. Number 9641

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say I'm deeply sorry for being a whole week late. The fact is that I was getting behind with my monography and couldn't afford to do so anymore. But I'm here now and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

A few more years have passed since that day. It doesn't make a difference to me, of course, but what surprises me is that it doesn't seem to make a for Alfred and Arthur as well. Their love for each other keeps going, and apparently the looks do too…

The day had already come for at least an hour when Alfred woke up. For some reason he would never understand, the curtains in the window were open, making an insufferable clarity take the bedroom.

Well, insufferable for him, for Arthur didn't seem to worry if it was clear, if it was cold or if the apocalypse was happening, because he kept sleeping like an angel, lying on his right side, facing Alfred.

Since he was already awake, the American saw no problem in just contemplate his English for a while. With his eyes still blurry because of sleep and the lack of glasses, he analyzed his husband's features.

Pale face, a little rosy on the cheeks. The blond and silky hair falling above the bushy eyebrows he refused to change. The scarce and barely seen freckles in his nose and cheeks. The soft and pink lips, slightly open in the exercise of breathing. And the feature he liked the most: the pair of deep emeralds he had for eyes, which were, unfortunately, hidden under his eyelids with long eyelashes. How he wanted to see those eyes now…

Giving unintentionally the silent request, Arthur woke up, exposing Alfred to the full force of his magnetizing look. The look 9641.

They would have stayed there the whole morning, the whole day, the rest of their lives, just looking at each other, with no words, if it wasn't for the noise of little feet walking on the floor on the hallway. The both of them, a little bit reluctantly, looked at the door, where no more than 30 seconds later they could hear a knock, being opened when the permission was given.

In the bedroom entered a boy of no more than four years, blond hair and blue eyes. But the most remarkable feature was his bushy eyebrows, just like Arthur's.

After entering, he closed the door, climbed in the bed, settled himself between both men and said:

-Good morning, Father. Good morning, Daddy.

And slept again.

-Why saying "Good Morning" if you'll go back to sleep, Peter? - Asked Arthur laughing softly while caressing the kid's head.

-Look who's talking. – Said Alfred jokingly.

-Shut up!  


The little family stayed there until someone had the will and the courage to get up for another day. A day they laughed, played and enjoyed to the max, wishing it could last forever.

I wish it could be like this forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for Peter: This is not a Mpreg fic. Simply because I don't think I would be able to come up with a story as to how could it happen. So, even if Pete is a lot like Al and Art, he is adopted. So, kind of like cannon, just the relationship between America and England is more explicit.
> 
> See you nex week.


	8. The Last One (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short, but it holds so much meaning that I don't think it needs to be any bigger.
> 
> Just a little thing: You'll probably want to kill me after this chapter but please **DON'T**. I know that what I did is horrible, but it was a damn plot bunny that wouldn't leave me the hell alone. The only way for this thing to get out of my head was to write this.
> 
> Besides, you don't want to kill me because ** _this is not the last chapter_** okay? There is one more left.
> 
> So, enjoy your reading (or not. You know...)

The last look didn't happen until many years after that day. They both were alone at home, since Peter was already a man and didn't need to live with his parents.

It was an ordinary night, neither cold nor hot. Everyone in the neighborhood was already tucked in and, when they laid in the bed they shared for at least 25 years, they kissed and slept in each other's arms.

It was an ordinary night. Nothing was supposed to happen. But it did.

No one knows how the fire started, or how it spread so fast. It took all the first floor in a matter of minutes, the black smoke invading the superior rooms and finding escape in the starless sky.

When the fire was finally controlled it was already too late. Alfred and Arthur were already dead by smoke inhalation. They didn't feel it, of course. There was just a time they stopped breathing to never return. Just that.

I saw how the house became unrecognizable. I saw how Peter seemed desperate when he arrived at the place he spent his childhood and see what he saw. I saw the tears running down his beautiful blue eyes when he recognized the lifeless bodies of the two people he loved the most.

I saw the funeral, and how everyone seemed to be suffering immensely. I saw the time pass and Peter overcome his loss. I saw the flowers that were left at the graves – the two of them, side by side – every year, without fail, until everyone that could leave flowers at their graves started to get flower at their own tombs.

I saw all of this, but Alfred and Arthur didn't. Because the second their souls left their bodies, almost at the same instant, they held hands and rose to see whatever was reserved for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is a happy ending. You just have to wait a week.
> 
> See you then...


	9. All over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, like I promised, this is the last chapter, and with a happy ending. At least, I think it's a happy ending. But you can disagreed with me, of course. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> I have a confession to make. I actually forgot I was supposed to post this today, and remembered only the gods know why. I was going to postpone it till tomorrow, but then I thought it would be too cruel. So, here it is...
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me till the end. See you someday.

You may be asking yourself who am I, or how do I know all of this things. This is quite an easy question to answer.

I'm an Angel.

But not the type of angel you might be thinking. I'm not a guardian angel, an archangel or even a cupid. It was me who made Arthur look at the other side of the road, in the first look. I was the one who gave the idea of the notes with roses to Alfred. I left the curtains opened, so the sunlight could get in. And it was also me who started the fire that day, even though the firefighters said it wasn't anyone's fault. I did all of this things because Alfred's and Arthur's destiny was sealed way before they were even born. It was my job to make everything happen.

I'm a Death Angel.

But please, don't be mad at me. I was just doing my job and, if it wasn't me, it would be another of my species to do it.  
Besides, you don't have to be sad. Everything is a cycle that ends just to begin again. Sometimes with a different beginning, sometimes with a different end and, sometimes, a whole new cycle is made.

Do you want to see it?

________________________________________

28 years later…

It was about 09h30min of a sunny Saturday in any park in any city in California. This little technicality doesn't matter. What does matter is that under one of the trees, sitting with a copy of Alice in Wonderland opened in his lap, there was a boy.

With his light blond hair swaying in the wind and the too green eyes focused on the little letters, he was trying to not pay attention in the noise the other kids were making while playing. It's not that he didn't want to play with them… It's more like they didn't want to play with him.

The little blond had moved from England to the USA a few months ago, and that was more than reason enough to be rejected by the other kids. They said he talked funny and beside was the fact that he was too short for his age – 9 years and two months – which made him an easy target for the pranks. Not to mention the eyebrows…

Suddenly, in front of him, there was a boy a little bit younger, dark blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky on a summer day. He sat on the ground and the two of them stared at each other, until the younger decided to talk.

-Hi.

-Hi – Answered him suspicious.

-What are you doing? – asked the boy tilting his head slightly to the side.

-Reading.

-And why don't you come and play with everybody?

-Because no one wants to play with me. – A pout almost imperceptible showed up.

-Why?

-Why do you want to know?

-…

He sighed.

-Because they think I talk funny.

-Just that? I like the way you talk.

-Really?

-Uhum. Hey, wanna play with me?

-But I don't even know your name.

-Oh, that's right. I'm Alfred. And you?

-…Arthur…

-Now we will play right?

-Ah, I…

-Come on. – And pulled the older one, letting the book fall.

The two of them played until the end of the morning, which is when they had to get back home. But they kept seeing each other in the park and the more they knew one another, the closer they got.

In spite of this, for me, the most important day was the one when they met. "Why?" You may be asking yourself. Well, for one single reason.

…First…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any complains, doubts, errors or praises (yeah, right...) you have for this fanfic, you know how to contact me.
> 
> Bye bye.


End file.
